


Do You Dance Like This?

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels of Death, Angels with Issues, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, BDSM, Badass Cherub, Bodyguard Cherub, Book References, Book of the Damned, Books, Broken Wings, Cherubs - Freeform, Crowley Has Issues (Good Omens), Crowley and Aziraphale are Switches, Crowley's Hair (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Dark Past, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fist Fights, Flower Shop Gays, Fluff and Angst, Grim Reapers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Might turn into a partial crossover?, Multi, Music, Nico Drives a Motorcycle, Niklaus Has A '67 Black Impala Sports Sedan, Niklaus Has Seen Some Stuff okay, Oh My God, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Personality Reversal of Cherub and Angel of Death, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Crowley, Reapers, Reincarnation, Scars, Sensitive Angel of Death, Soft Angel of Death, The Original Characters Are Important, There's a reason for the nicknames they use, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, burned wings, flower shop, it will be explained, memory blocks, monsters exist, music references, toy shop, toymaker, trans male character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: Crowley is bad at feelings, he found a reliable flower shop to help, and gets waaaay more than he bargained for, memories and help for one, a whole other problem for the other, he tells Aziraphale everything, the angel understands and even has some insight on the particular subject of the discovery of other angels in London, specifically ones Crowley has discovered.((This is a Trainwreck, Please For the love of Someone Go easy on me))





	Do You Dance Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Niklaus' last name 'Moarte' is Romanian for 'Death'
> 
> Nico's last name 'Engelbracht' is German for 'Brought by Angels'

Aesthetic for Nico Engelbracht a Badass Cherub who is not only Niklaus' friend but also his bodyguard, the character pic was built in a picrew and aesthetic pics are not taken by me, but were perfect for Nico, Nico's personality and style is pretty much the polar opposite of what Cherub are supposed to be, making him very unique, his wings look like turtle dove wings.

Aesthetic for Eviané | Niklaus Moarte a Soft Angel Of Death who absolutely loves life and helping all creatures, he co-owns the flower shop he and Nico run, and owns a custom toy shop too, the character pic was built in picrew aesthetic photos were not taken by me but were fitting for the character, Niklaus is the polar opposite of personality and Angel of Death should have, he hates death, and adores life, he is a neutral power like he's supposed to be, he just hates his given job, he has 4 wings, 2 that are 6 ft in length, 2 of 3 1/2 ft in length, his wings were once white but are burned a coal black from an event in his long life that he only slightly remembers in flashes, he's also prone to breaking or hurting them, and he's just soft.


End file.
